


this side of paradise

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing and Singing, Early Mornings, Families of Choice, Fluff, Freedom, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Music, Post-War, Songfic, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: It's been around five months after the war, around five months since L'manberg gained its freedom.Wilbur decides to celebrate with the people he holds closest.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 310





	this side of paradise

"Come on!" Wilbur laughs, half-dragging Tommy out of bed. The little gremlin's always been stubborn, _always_ has hated getting up early. Even if it's not even that early in Wilbur's standards. Everything behind noon is early to Tommy, which is a habit he's going to have to break. "It's not even that early, Tommy, come on. Up! Even Tubbo and Fundy are already awake. Do you really wanna be the last one up?" Wilbur asks, grabbing Tommy by the arms.

"If I'm already the last one up," Tommy kicks out at him, "what's the point of even getting up in the first place?" He grumbles, thrashing around as Wilbur grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Put me _down_ , Will." He huffs, but he stops struggling. Wilbur hoists him into his arms, setting him down on the ground once they're out of his house. It's shockingly easy to finally get him outside once he's given up, which Wilbur is grateful for. He loves his little brother, but dear _god_.

Wilbur grins at him. "There we are. Wasn't that hard," he giggles, ducking his head. The morning dew is already around, and Wilbur loves it. He's always loved early mornings, when no one else was awake. Then he ended up meeting Tubbo, who shared his passion for the morning. Which was nice, he loved to be able to take walks with Tubbo. Tubbo's very smart and had a lot of ideas without anyone to project them onto, and Wilbur loved it, he found it endearing. Admittedly, he did sometimes miss his mornings alone, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. It's still dark out - the sun probably won't rise for another thirty minutes or so, which is more than enough time for Tommy to completely wake up. "Come on, let's go meet them."

"Fine," Tommy grumbles, shuffling his feet as he trails behind Wilbur. Wilbur's just glad it only took him ten minutes to wake Tommy up this time, opposed to the hour it took a few months back. "What's even the big deal, Wilbur? It's not like anything's happening today."

"Something _is_ happening today," Wilbur disagrees, stopping in front of the gates. "Good morning Tubbo, Fundy," he grins at his "son", reaching out to ruffle his hair. Fundy swats his hand away, rolling his eyes. "We're here today to celebrate!" Wilbur beams, turning to face his friends, his little brother. "Today's the fifth month anniversary of our Independence. Today is exactly five months after we gained our freedom. I think that calls for a celebration, doesn't it?" 

Tubbo beams at him, looping an arm around Tommy. "Yeah!" He nudges Tommy with his hip. Wilbur smiles when Tommy sighs, replacing his scowl with the tiniest smile Wilbur's ever seen. "What're we gonna do?" Tubbo asks, tilting his head to the side, his eyes twinkling in the dim lighting. Wilbur swears he can see the stars reflecting in them.

"I was thinking," Wilbur grins, "we could finally teach Tommy how to dance."

"No," Tommy scowls immediately, already turning to go back to bed. "Absolutely not. Goodnight."

"Aww, come on!" Tubbo laughs, grabbing at his shoulder. "Please? It'll be fun! Wilbur can sing for us and everything! You gotta learn sometime, Tommy," Tubbo pleads with him, practically latching himself to Tommy's arm. "For me?" Tommy groans, throwing his head back. 

"Fucking, fine, whatever," he stamps his foot against the ground. "Fine. _Fine_. How bad can it be?"

* * *

Wilbur thinks that he's definitely made Tommy regret those words. It's only been about thirty minutes, and the sun's finally started to rise, bringing the warmest colours up with it. " _Ask me why my heart's inside my throat_ ," Wilbur sings, strumming his fingers over his guitar. " _I've never been in love, I've been alone_ ," he grins as he watches Tubbo spin Tommy around, bouncing up and down on his heels. " _Feel like I've been living life asleep_ ," Wilbur smiles at Fundy, who's busy trying to persuade Niki into dancing with him. " _Love so strong it makes me feel so weak_ ," he hums, closing his eyes as he leans back against the walls of L'manberg. " _Our fingers dancing when they meet_ ," Wilbur smiles, feeling the warmth of the sun on his back. " _You seem so lonely_ -"

" _Are you lonely?_ " Niki sings back at him, beaming as she dips Fundy. Wilbur giggles a little at the look on Fundy's face - it's just one of pure shock and absolute betrayal, and Wilbur has such a hard time keeping the grin off of his face. 

" _I'll be the only dream you seek_ ," Wilbur laughs, standing back up, swaying a little as he bumps into Tommy and Tubbo, grinning when Tommy flips him off, only to be dipped by Tubbo. " _So if you're lonely, no need to show me,_ " he beams at the sight of the sun, watching as it starts to hang still for a few moments. " _I_ _f you're lonely come be lonely with me. Lonely.._ " Wilbur trails off, tapping his foot the rhythm of the music. 

Niki smiles at him, twirling Fundy to the side, who barely manages to move in time so his feet aren't stepped on. " _Are you lonely?_ " Tommy laughs when he nearly drops Tubbo in a dip, getting shouted out a few seconds later. Wilbur hears the faint sound of Tubbo punching Tommy in the shoulder, and he can't help but laugh a little harder.

" _Passion is crashing as we speak_ ," Wilbur grins, bumping her with his hip, ruffling Fundy's hair, beaming as the hybrid glares up at him. " _You seem so lonely_." Wilbur sings, staring up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle back at him, each one slowly disappearing. He's always loved early mornings. He loves them more now that he's finally free. Now that his nation is safe. Now that his friends are safe.

" _Are you lonely?_ " 

" _You're the ground my feet won't reach_."

" _So if you're lonely, darling you're glowing._ "

" _If you're lonely come be lonely with me_."


End file.
